Abstract/Project Summary GENOME TECHNOLOGY CENTER (GTC) The Genome Technology Center (GTC) shared resource provides centralized, expert genomic services to all Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) investigators at NYU Langone Health (NYULH). Under the direction of Dr. Adriana Heguy, a recognized expert in genomic analysis, GTC is a state-of-the-art, high throughput, fast turnaround, fully equipped genomic facility, specializing in both short-read (Illumina) and long-read (PacBio, Oxford Nanopore Technologies) deep sequencing and sample preparation for a variety of applications including RNASeq, ChIPSeq, ATACSeq, bisulfite sequencing, single cell sequencing, chromatin conformation sequencing approaches, and many others. The GTC mission is to foster cross-institutional science by providing highly specialized support in a collaborative environment that results in successful grant applications and publications. GTC provides affordable access to technologically advanced services and instrumentation, and an educational environment for faculty, staff, fellows, and students in the PCC who are interested in learning how these technologies can advance their basic and clinical cancer research. The Specific Aims of GTC are: Aim 1) To provide expert genomic services; Aim 2) To evaluate and implement novel genomic technology and thereby maintain state-of-the-art services; Aim 3) To facilitate data sharing and storage through high performance computing secure servers; Aim 4) To assist the CLIA-certified NGS laboratory in technology development and validation; Aim 5) To educate and inform members of the PCC communities on genomic technologies and their utility for cancer research.